Prepare Yourself
by Gab18.27
Summary: What if, Tsuna is now the Boss of Vongola, and an ex-classmate from middle school bullies him? How will his Famiglia react? And his other friends, his tutor? Well, I'll say this in advance, I pity whoever you are. Rated T for language and violence. Semi-AU. No pairings, just family love. HIATUS.
1. Suggestions, Anyone?

**A/N: Umm, this story's plot was caused by a random plot bunny that entered my freaking head when I was looking at pictures on zerochan. Please PM me if you have any suggestions (to be explained later) about killing/maiming/torturing this said boy. All suggestions should direct to my gmail. Please do not be shy to voice out your opinions, any sort, just please choose your words carefully. Time setting is when they're supposed to be high school, forgive me for I suck at ages and describing places. Beware their actions and language. There will be further A/Ns in the plotline to clear confusion.**

**Another thing, here, Giotto and his Guardians are alive. Nono passed the title to Giotto, who became Neo-Vongola I. And he wanted to retire early, so he passed it on to Tsuna, saying Tsuna would take the name that was originally for him, which would be "Vongola X". Then that's when Reborn came to torture/tutor Tsuna and so forth. How they are alive and the rest of the questions, please try capturing the freaking plot bunny and force the answers out of it, because I do not know how this had happened, either.**

**P.S. There are two OCs because me and my friend Princess Celeste want to join in torturing the said man. (You'll know later)**

**I do not own KHR. If I did, the volume of Ryohei's voice would decrease.**

**Please review…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suggestions, anyone?**

**Vongola Mansion | Italy | October 1 | 5:30 A.M. (Italian Time)**

A murderous intent was sensed all around the mansion. Nobody knew how this was caused, but for sure they knew who this murderous intent came from. Who, you ask? Well, he is none other than Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. He walked along the hallway, tonfas in hand when a person came out of the mist **(A/N: It's not really a mist, but he came off an illusion, so I reffered to it like that.) **and stopped him in his tracks. This man had blue, pineapple-ish hair and heterochromatic eyes, the left blue and the right red, with the kanji six (六) on it. This man was holding a creepy-looking trident as well. He is Rokudo Mukuro, one of the Mist Guardians of Vongola Decimo.

"Kufufu. Hibari Kyoya, what do you think you're doing, giving off such a murderous intent while walking around the mansion with your weapons ready?" Mukuro asked, while positioning his trident to a defensive stance, just to be cautious. "Get out of my way, you Pineapple Herbivore. Whoever did _that _to _**Tsunayoshi**_ shall be bitten to death." Kyoya stated as he charged at our beloved Pineapple, who successfully evaded the attack. "To **Tsunayoshi**?" he mumbled, now with a slight murderous intent. These two act like they don't care about their Boss, but they actually do, and when someone hurts the Boss, they will get a lot more than they ever wanted to have. Looking at Kyoya's rage, he decided that that _pitiful man _must have already crossed the line. "This shall not pass. **(A/N: Here it comes! *excited evil grin*)**We are _ALL_ going to have a _PROPER_ discussion about this." Mukuro stated, earning a scoff from Kyoya, who held both tonfas in his left hand and put his right in his pocket. "If the others agree, which they most likely will, we will _**punish **_that person and show him how _**dead wrong **_he is to pick on Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, and Kyoya smirked, his—no, _their_ murderous intent present. "The other Guardians, Haneuma, the Varia, Kozato Enma, Giotto and even Byakuran will definitely help us."Mukuro finally finished his speech. "Hn. Then be at the communications room in 10 minutes, call those who you mentioned, and I'll get the person who told me." Kyoya said as he turned his back on Mukuro and walked away. Mukuro, left alone by the other man now had a dumbfounded look that clearly said '_Wait, Tsunayoshi didn't tell you directly?_'.

He sighed, got a remote with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and two indigo buttons on it. He pressed the red, yellow, green, blue, and one of the indigo buttons. Have you guessed what these buttons do? Well, they just happen to wake up the Guardians. With another sigh, he went to the communications room to call the people—no, Mafia—no, monsters he said would participate. As he walked, several loud groans were heard, meaning the Guardians had been woken up. Of course they would groan, mind you, It's 5:45 A.M., for sanity's sake!

* * *

"Misaki Setsuna. Get up." Hibari said as he banged open the door to Tsuna's study, revealing a girl with brown hair (tucked into a ponytail) and brown eyes wearing glasses on Tsuna's table, with steaming coffee beside her, she was probably doing paperwork.

"Mou, Hibari, go easy on me. There's still a pile of—" she complained, but Kyoya cut her off. "We are _all_ going to gather in the communications room, and we will discuss _that."_ Hibari said, and Setsuna, for short "Tsuna", or "Misa", stood up immediately. "Are Haneuma, Varia, Kozato, Giotto and Byakuran going to be called?" she asked in a cold, serious tone. Kyoya nodded. Misa immediately walked as quick as possible. "Then let's not waste time." She abandoned the stack of paperwork and closed the door shut, now headed for the communications room, with Kyoya a distance from her.

* * *

(Screen panel no. 1:) "Yo, Tsun—Mukuro, why did you call?" Dino said, from the first panel of the huge screen, being happy at first, then a bit serious when he saw Mukuro on-screen, and not Tsuna.

(Screen panel no. 2:) "Trash. Why the f*** did you call so early?"Xanxus said, his usual manner present. "VOOOIII! YOU F***ING S***TY PINEAPPLE! HOW DARE YOU CALL SO F***ING EARLY!?" Squalo yelled in the background. "Ushishishishi. When the prince sees you, he will shred you for waking him up so early." Bel said, even in the background of Xanxus, his knives gleamed. "Mou! I'll have eyebags!" Lussuria complained. Mammon was mumbling about money on Bel's shoulder. "How dare you wake Boss up!" Levi started to complain, but really, who cares?

(Screen panel no. 3:) A yawn was heard. "Mukuro-san, why did you call?" Kozato Enma asked, looking sleepy.

(Screen panel no. 4:) "Mukuro-chan~ Why did you call so early? Did you miss me?" A certain Marshmallow Bastard asked and chewed on a marshmallow. "It's coffee flavored~" he stated, probably talking about his marshmallow.

(Screen panel no. 5:) "Brat, why did you call?" This voice was probably G's. "G. Calm down." Giotto tried to calm down G. "Ahaha, so lively in the morning (de gozaru)."Asari laughed. "EXTREMELY GOOD WAY TO START THE DAY!"Knuckle creamed. "Lampo-sama is still sleepy." Lampo yawned. "Nufufu. You better have a good reason for calling, pineapple." Daemon was in pajamas. "Hn." Was the only word that came out of Alaude's mouth.

(Screen panel no. 6:) "Give me a proper reason for calling." Said Lal Mirch on the other end of the video call.

"All of you shut the f*** up." Mukuro said with a murderous intent. Afterwards, the door to the room opened. "Must have to be some serious s*** for you to wake me up at FIVE FORTY-FIVE in the MORNING." Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian, plopped down on the couch. **(A/N: Yes, there is a couch.)** "Maa, maa, Gokudera. It is good to wake up early." Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian, smiled. "Don't complain to the EXTREME, Tako-head!" Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian, told Gokudera. "Shut up, you muscleheads!" Gokudera argued. "Lambo-sama is sleepy."Lambo Bovino, the Lightning Guardian, said as he sat on the couch, _with a pillow, a freaking pillow._ "Mukuro-sama, what did you call us for?" Chrome Dokuro, the other Mist Guardian, asked, after closing the door behind her. "Well, let's wait for that carnivore—" The door banged open, to reveal a teal-haired boy thrown in. "Why, if it isn't Fran, the stupid frog." Bel said from the monitor. "Ouch." Fran said in an emotionless tone. All eyes now diverted to the one who threw Flan, namely, the now pissed-off Misaki Setsuna, with her hands emitting pure sky-class flames. Now that we do look at Fran, his apple headgear has a burn spot. "Hibari Kyoya, care to explain?" Mukuro asked the Cloud Guardian, who was leaning against a wall, at a fair distance from the group. "Hn." Was his reply. "Well, I should start explaining." Misa said as she explained. Everyone in the room and via chat all ears. "It was September 31,and I was on Tsuna's office as usual, helping with the tons of paperwork on his desk. Tsuna wasn't there, he said he had a meeting with the Boss of a Familgia, probably some alliance matters. I got shocked when he came back to the office…"

_**Flashback—Misa's PoV**_

_I heard the door move a bit, but I wasn't really paying attention because there was do much paperwork. That day, I was on the couch, and the paperwork was on the coffee table, being I prefer it there because the table is rectangular. "Tsuna-kun, how did the meeting go?" I asked Tsuna. I didn't hear a reply as Tsuna went to his desk. When I listened more closely, I heard sobs, so I stopped my paperwork, stood up, and grabbed the face tissue. I went beside Tsuna, and tried to comfort him and I wiped away his tears. "Tsuna-kun, why were you crying?" I asked him. "Tonma… Alexei…" He said in a hollow voice, but that was obviously a name. "Tonma, Tonma, Tonma… Our ex-classmate who got expelled? The one Fuuta ranked 1__st__ in bullying you, Tsuna-kun? He's Mafia!?"Misa asked. "Mmm." Tsuna responded. "Did he bully you in the meeting?" Misa asked Tsuna, successfully hiding the growing murderous intent inside her with a smile. Tsuna nodded. "Well then, Tsuna, why don't you go to your room and rest? Have you had dinner? If no, I'll just prepare you some." Misa said as she pulled Tsuna up, and dragged him out._

_**Flashback, end.**_

By now, everyone had heard the story, and all were angry. "I'll be there as quick as possible." Dino and Enma said in unison and shut off their line of the video call. "I'll go there and bring Reborn with me." Lal said as she shut her line. They were now headed to the Vongola Mansion. "Hm, somebody has bullied Tsunayoshi-kun that much. I'll be there, I'll bring the Real Funeral Wreaths, Sho-kun and Spanner-kun with me." Byakuran said as he squished a marshmallow, smiling, and he shut off his line. That sent chills down everyone's spine.

"F***ing trash that man is." Xanxus scowled. "VOOI! WE'LL KILL 'EM!" Squalo swung his sword around. "Ushishi, he will be the prince's new target practice." Bel said as he showed off his knives. "How mean! We'll get rid of him!" Lussuria commented. "If Boss wants to then…" Levi sighed. "You better pay me for my services." Mammon said. I guess even the Varia will help.

"To Tsunayoshi-kun… He did that… To my nephew…" Giotto was now emitting an aura of pure anger. "G-Giotto, calm down." G and Asari started to try calm their Boss down. "That's disrespectful to the extreme…" Knuckle seemed to be in deep thought. "He will be in Lampo-sama's hit list." Lampo stated and fell down snoring. "Hn." Alaude's hands were already itching to maim that kid. "Nufufu, he will be an outlet of my frustration." Daemon stated as he started thinking of nasty illusions for this said Tonma Alexei. "Everyone, pack your bags. We're going back to the Vongola Mansion." Giotto said as he cut their line.

The Guardians, all shocked, were not able to process everything they heard. The Varia, coming to help? Boy, that was _unbelievable_. Tsuna's charisma really is something. Mukuro was the first to recover from shock. "See, Hibari? They all agreed to help." Mukuro told Kyoya. "Hn. The Guardians." He stated. "OF COURSE WE'LL HELP IN PUNISHING DUMBHEAD ALEXEI*!" Gokudera yelled furiously. "Yeah. It's about Tsuna. What makes you think we won't?" Yamamoto shot at him, now serious. "WE'LL HELP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he threw his fist in the air. "Anyone who bullies my Tsuna-nii will be assassinated." Lambo, now awake, said as he grabs a paper and pen from his hair and starts writing down things he could do to Alexei when the screen lit up. "Who is it, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked. Mukuro just shrugged.

"Hey, idiots. I'm going to join the feud, but I'll collect info first." A girl with two-toned eyes said. She had black hair, and her eyes, one gray and the other purple, told the group and hung up.

"Great. That was Kyou Arcana, the Cloud Officer of Varia. We've made a good party." Misa sighed.

"Well." Fran said, still on the ground.

"What is it, Fran?" Mukuro asked.

"We are now open for suggestions on how to kill this kid." Fran said, with the usual monotone voice.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I went overboard with the story length, all because the plot bunny keeps nagging me!**

**Now, here, Giotto and Iemitsu are brothers, and since Alaude is here, he is the CEDEF Boss(I think the girls like him that way) and Iemitsu is only his right-hand man in CEDEF. Sorry if anyone is OOC. And really, I'm open for any suggestions on how to kill this man Tonma Alexei. Oh, any suggestions for his Famiglia's name?**

***Tonma Alexei literally means Dumbhead Alexei.**


	2. The Assembly

**A/N: The stats and my gmail try to kill me. I. Am. Overwhelmed.**

**There is a yaoi joke in this chapter. Just a joke ,no real yaoi.**

**I do not own KHR. If I did, Tsuna would be even cuter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assembly**

**Vongola Mansion; Dining Room | Italy | October 1 | 6:30 A.M. (Italian time)**

The Guardians, plus Misa and Fran, were eating breakfast. If you think the events today made them silent—well then, the opposite thing happened.

_They are ten times more noisy than usual. _

Today, Gokudera was saying things about how he would get that Alexei for bullying his Jyuudaime, making plans that definitely had to be censored, and he was saying them _out loud_. Yamamoto was _laughing_. He was laughing about his '_brilliant'_ plan to play catch with Alexei. It is common knowledge that anyone who receives the end of Yamamoto's throw will end up in the infirmary or have a baseball-sized bump on the head. Ryohei was yelling "EXTREME!" now, that alone could be enough torture for Alexei. Lambo was saying "I'll shove grenades down his throat" and "I'll have Gyuudon trample him over" while eating waffles. Chrome was radiating a creepy aura, smiling while eating her breakfast. Mukuro was eating normally, but his eye would twitch once in a while, so he was probably debating about which illusion he should use to tortu—_tutor_ Alexei. Hibari Kyoya was just eating as if nothing happened.

Now, the biggest shock goes to Misa and Fran. Misa—without glasses, was cut her waffle into a shape of a human and she was happily stabbing it with forks, while smiling sadistically. "DIE, ALEXEI! DIE! MUHAHAHAHA!" says the one who looks so serious with glasses. Fran was telling everyone insults, he didn't care if they listened or not. "I'm surrounded by fairies. There's a gray-haired fairy, a stupid fairy, a megaphone fairy, a broccoli fairy, 2 pineapple fairies and a loveless fairy." He stated. "Kufufu, Fran, I am not a pineapple." Mukuro said as he picked his fork and threw it at the insulting boy's apple headgear. "That hurts, master." Fran said in a monotone voice. Then, again, about 27 forks hit his headgear. "Fran, I am _not _loveless." Misa said while emitting a deadly aura.

Gokudera snickered. "Says you, you don't have a boyfriend, you turned down Alex, remember?"

"Hn, at least I keep my relations straight, unlike you, with Takeshi." Misa shot.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera stood up to yell at Misa, while pointing at Yamamoto.

"O-oi, Misa, we don't have that kind of relationship." Takeshi told the offender.

"Yeah, because—" Misa was interrupted by a sudden appearance of Shoichi, Spanner, the Real Funeral Wreaths and Byakuran.

"Yo, do you have any marshmallows?" Byakuran asked as greeting.

Everyone paused.

—**Ten minutes later—**

Byakuran was munching on marshmallows. Bluebell was eating potato chips. And the rest of the Real Funeral Wreaths settled for waffles and coffee.

"Now, please explain how the hell you suddenly appeared in our mansion." Misa told the new arrivals.

"We used the flame ring teleporter." Byakuran answered while munching casually.

Misa looked at the two technicians. "What? We were told to come." Shoichi said with a cute face.

_**Kaboom!**_

"Now what is it?" Gokudera scowled. "We won't know unless we look." Yamamoto grinned and walked towards the explosion. Everyone, Hibari excluded, followed him.

* * *

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" greeted them.

"Out of my way, s***ty shark." Xanxus threw a vase at Squalo's head.

"VOII, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, S***TY BOSS!?" Squalo yelled back.

"Ah, the long-haired fairy and gang." Fran said in his usual monotone voice. Bel shot knives in his headgear.

"Varia." Misa stated. Gokudera scowled and Yamamoto grinned.

"EXTREME ARRIVAL!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"A little bit too extreme, if you ask me." Shoichi said, clutching his stomach. Lambo, who is in Chrome's arms nodded with his holder.

"You people will repair the damages you've caused." Misa told the assassin group.

"VOOI!" Squalo yelled to the group.

"I'm not going to pay." Mammon said as he flew to the living room, completely ignoring the others.

"Ah~ Squalo, don't destroy the mansion." Lussuria scolded, and she was followed by a Levi who wore a tutu.

The Millefiore group decided to go with Mammon. "Kufufu, Chrome, let us go to the living room." Mukuro said and lead Chrome to the living room.

"BOSS! SQUALO! BEL! LUSSURIA! LEVI!" A voice boomed from behind the Varia. A girl who has black hair, two-toned eyes and wears a black coat over a suit yelled to the Varia like their mom. By now she held a halberd with cloud flames on its blade.

Bel paled. "Ushishishi. The prince will follow the first group." Bel said and walked away.

"I'll go with Bel." Lussuria followed.

"Squalo, Levi, care to explain why you blew up part of the lobby?" the girl started to emit a murderous aura while holding her halberd creepily. "Voi.. I'll go tell the chefs to prepare the Boss' food." Squalo disappeared into the kitchen. Xanxus was nowhere to be seen, probably in the Living Room to sit on the comfy chairs. With no excuse to leave, Levi was at the girl's mercy. "W-wait, Kyou…." Levi started to speak, but he was shuddering. "No. F***ing. Excuses." Kyou said and was about to charge when a bullet nearly hit her face. "Enough of your foolish acts, Levi-A-Than, Kyou Arcana." the owner of the bullet ordered the two Varia officers.

"Reborn… Lal Mirch, Bianchi and Fuuta delle Stella." Kyou acknowledged the arrival of the group. "Go to the living room and take this scum of an officer with you." Kyou said as she pointed to Levi with the tip of her halberd. The new group nodded and dragged Levi with them.

Soon after, Giotto and his Guardians arrived. "Oi… previous generation, go to the living room already." She told them, and they headed to that direction.

5 minutes later, two men tripped on the door. "Haneuma, Kozato…." Kyou glared thorns at them.

They stood up immediately and bowed. "We're sorry for being late!"

Kyou grabbed them by their collars on one hand and dragged them to the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Assembly: complete." Misa smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the chapter shorter by at least 1000 words! I promise to make up next time.**

**My stomach complained and my brain went blank. Please do continue supporting me and this story!**

**I'm sorry if this one sucks! _**

**Oh, by the way, advanced happy birthday, Kyoya!~ (Tomorrow's his birthday)**


	3. Attendance, Yesterday

**A/N: I got nothin' to say on top. Look at the A/N below later instead.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did own KHR, it wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attendance, Yesterday**

**Vongola Mansion; Living Room | Italy | October 1 | 6:45 A.M. (Italian time)**

Misa stood in front of the group who were all seated comfortably on a set of couches.

"All right, we'll start with attendance. Say 'Present' when your name is called." She said, holding a checklist and pen.

"Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo" She called.

"Present." Yamamoto and Lambo replied. "EXTREMELY PRESENT!" Ryohei yelled.

"Tch, what's the point in attendance, anyway? I'm present, can't you see?" Gokudera scowled. Misa checked off their names.

"Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyoya, Fran."

"Present." Chrome said shyly. "Present." Fran said in a monotone voice. "Hn." Well, that's what Hibari said.

"Kufufu, I've been here since 5:30 and you think I'm not present?" Mukuro asked.

Misa checked off their names. "I'm just making sure, Pineapple." She told him, earning snickers from the others.

"Dino Cavallone, Kozato Enma, Bianchi, Fuuta delle Stella."

"Present." The four said in unison.

"Byakuran, Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, Daisy, Torikabuto, Irie Shoichi, Spanner."

"We're all here, Misa-chan." Byakuran told Misa.

She nodded as she checked off their names.

"Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi-A-Than, Mammon."

"We're here, Misa-chan." Lussuria called to her.

"Superbia Squa—" an ear-piercing scream and a gun was pointed to her.

"VOOIIIIII!"

"I can see that you and Xanxus are here." Misa said as she checked off the Varia.

"Giotto and Guardians." She called.

"We're all here." Giotto told her before G could say words that needed censors or Knuckle could yell or Daemon could make any illusions.

"Reborn, Lal Mirch, Kyou Arcana." She called to the last two people.

"Of course I'm here. I want to know what happened to that idiot, Tsuna." The ex-Arcobaleno said with his fedora covering his eyes.

Lal and Kyou nodded.

"Okay." She said as she took a deep breath. "Since we're all here, I'll start explaining—rather, Kyou will."

* * *

The said girl stood up from her seat and stood beside Misa. "Okay then. I'll explain about the brat and his damn Famiglia." Harsh choice of words, indeed.

"The Famiglia's name is the Crustaceo(1) Famiglia. It's a falling Famiglia, led by the ever-so-stupid Tonma Alexei, as known in Japan, but here in Italy, he is known as Alexei Aragosta(2)." She started, and the monitor in front of them started to show the said information. "He is as old as Tsunayoshi, 5 feet 4, 72kg. Japanese- Italian, attended kindergarten until 2nd year middle school in Namimori. This guy possesses sky flames, his weapon is a gun, and there is no known box animal."

"Must be because he's too dumb to be able to get his hands on one." Gokudera scoffed, and whole group nodded.

"Hn. His right-hand man is Alexandreo Gamberetti(3), 18 years old, 5 feet 5, 75kg. Pure Italian, grew up in Rome then went here in Sicily. Has rain-class flames, his weapon is a rapier, and his box animal is unknown." She paused. "Misaki, if I remember correctly, these _crustacei(4)_ are both your ex-boyfriends. No, aren't you still in a relationship with Alexandreo?" Kyou asked Misa—said girl turned as red as an apple.

"So Misa-chan has a boyfriend~" Byakuran mused.

"Misaki Setsuna, don't you dare hurt my nephew's feelings." Giotto stated.

"G-Giotto-san! I won't hurt Tsuna-kun in any way!" She blushed madly. "AND I'M NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ALEX! NOT EVER WILL I HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH A CRUSTACEAN!"

**(A/N:Translation: Italian= English; 1: Crustaceo= Crustacean, 2: Aragosta= Lobster, 3: Gamberetti= Shrimp, 4: crustacei= crustaceans)**

"Nyuu… You're denying." Bluebell stated.

"NO!" She denied further.

"Anyway, will you let me finish now?" Kyou asked the bickering group, box waiting to be opened and halberd in hand.

"Yes. Please do." Giotto told her politely, in place of the stiffened people.

"Now, their base is 1/3 the size of this mansion, and their men have only B, C, D, and F rank rings, so expect their boxes to be extremely weak. They also specialize in making 'potions' of sort, which nobody actually knows what it—or those can do… well, that's all the information I have." Kyou said as she sat down in her spot.

Misa stood up in front again. "So now, we get to planning. Does everyone have an idea?" she asked.

"Isn't that a question? We wouldn't come here if we didn't." Dino said with a creepy smile. This is what we call "unusual".

"Dino-san is right. Of course we have plans." Enma smiled like Dino, making the situation look more unusual.

"Heh." Lal smirked. That's… normal.

"I'll have him taste my new recipies." Bianchi said while holding a dish that emitted a strange purple smoke.

Misa nodded. "Okay, that's—"

"Good morning, everyone." A rather passive and stressed-looking Tsuna passed behind Misa, completely not caring about why the most dangerous people he knew were here.

"Did Jyuudaime…" Gokudera was at a loss of words.

"Did Tsuna…" I guess Yamamoto was in the same situation.

"DID SAWADA IGNORE US TO THE _EXTREME_!?" Ryohei yelled.

"He did, you idiot." Kyou told him.

"It's time for part 1 then, interrogating Tsuna." Reborn said as he jumped on Misa's shoulder.

"There will be one representative for each group to interrogate Tsuna. The groups are The Tenth Vongola Guardians, The Varia, The Millefiore, The Neo-Primo Family, the other/non-Famiglia members, namely: Dino, Enma, Lal, Misa, Bianchi and me, then there's the non-combatants: Spanner, Shoichi and Fuuta." Reborn explained.

The groups now gathered together to decide on who will represent them to interrogate Tsuna.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

The representatives were in the Dining Room, in front of Tsuna, who was eating his breakfast.

"What do you guys want?" Tsuna asked them.

"We just want to ask you some questions, Bossu." Chrome, the rep of the Vongola Guardians, told her boss.

"Questions about what?" Tsuna asked.

"Just about your meeting with the Crustacean Family, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran, the rep of the Millefiore, replied to Tsuna with a sweet smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Okay, exactly what part of my meeting?" Tsuna asked.

"About what their boss told you, Tsuna-kun." Giotto, the rep of the Neo-Primo Family asked his nephew with a heart-warming smile (on his handsome face).

"What about what Alexei told me?" Tsuna asked.

"Everything, Tsuna." Reborn, the rep of the other/non-Familgia answered him.

"Why do you look like you're desperate to find the answers, then?" Tsuna asked, _again_.

"We're asking because we're curious, Tsunayoshi-kun." Shoichi, the rep of the non-combatants, answered him.

"VOI! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS, TRASH!" Squalo, representing the Varia, yelled.

"Then why don't you start?" Tsuna told Squalo after sipping tea.

A good number of veins popped in Squalo's head. "VOII! YOU—" He got gagged with iron, courtesy of Kyou.

"Strategy captain Squalo, if you don't shut up, that gag will be permanent." Kyou, who was standing behind Squalo the whole time, warned with a murderous aura supporting her.

'He's acting unsual today…' Reborn thought. "Okay, Tsuna. What happened during the meeting with the Crustaceo heads?" Reborn asked.

"We talked about negotiations and stuff about seafood and how Misa had a relationship with Alexei and has one with Alexandreo." Tsuna answered emotionlessly.

'Tsunayoshi-kun is acting weird… Wait a sec…' Byakuran and Shoichi thought.

"Seafood?" Byakuran asked, wondering how they got to that topic.

"The Boss of Crustaceo is really Setsuna-chan's ex?" Shoichi asked in a shocked manner.

"So Bossu, Alexandreo Gamberetti is really Misa-chan's boyfriend?" Chrome asked.

"MPHH! MPH MM MM MMNG HMPHMPH MHFPHTH! (VOII! GET TO THE FREAKING SUBJECT ALREADY!)" Squalo squeaked. The gag was still on his mouth.

Ignoring Squalo, Giotto spoke. "Tsuna-kun, are you possibly jealous at Misa's status with Alexandreo, or did he tell you something bad, or maybe they let you drink something?"

"I'm not jealous because Misa-chan is just my friend, they offered me tea and…" He paused.

"…And?" Giotto repeated.

"Let me just try tell you guys everything in detail." He sighed.

'The brat/Tsuna-kun/Dame-Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun/Bossu really is acting weird.' Was the thought of all the reps.

_**Flashback | September 31 (3rd person [because even I can't think of how to use the P.o.V. of a Tsuna who acts weird])**_

It was a normal day for everyone… in the Vongola Family, at least. Ryohei was yelling "EXTREME!", Gokudera was having an argument with Lambo, and Yamamoto was trying to calm them down. Mukuro and Kyoya were nowhere to be seen, but vibrations could be felt from the training room, so it's assumed that they were fighting to death—err, _having a friendly spar_. As for Tsuna, Reborn was tutoring (_though I believe the right word is 'torture'_) him, even through video call, Misa was in Tsuna's office, doing paperwork, and Chrome—the most normal person in the mansion, was eating breakfast.

… Now, back to Tsuna.

He was being _"tutored" _by our favorite hitman… through video call. Why—or _how? _You ask? Well, for "how?", it's simply because he's the world's greatest hitman (who often defies logic yet has logic). As for "why?", it's because Tsuna is supposed to go to the Crustaceo Famiglia's headquarters today to form an alliance, but when he was told by Reborn(via Video Call) that the said Famiglia's boss is his ex-classmate Tonma Alexei—AKA Alexei Aragosta, he reacted like this:

Cue the girly shriek. "HIEE!? ALEXEI IS THE BOSS OF CRUSTACEO!?"

"Yup." Reborn told him.

"B-b-b-but R-reborn! That guy bullied me a lot! What if he tells the whole Crustaceo about me!?" Tsuna complained.

"Are you using your brain, Tsuna? If he does, we'll annihilate him." Reborn said, with a leon-gun in his hand.

Cue more girly shrieking. "HIEEEEEEEE! R-reborn! I don't want to cause any trouble with other Famiglias!"

"You're still dame-Tsuna after all. The size of Crustaceo is nothing compared to Vongola. It wouldn't be any trouble at all." Reborn told him, now pointing his gun at him.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T SHOOT ME REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Stupid. I'm not there, I can't shoot you. Just go to the Crustaceo HQ already…. Or I'll seriously shoot you when I get back." Reborn warned, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

Another girly shriek. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And so, Tsuna was forced to go to the Crustaceo Famiglia's HQ to _try _form an alliance with them... _with Hibari and Mukuro of all people._

_**Later—Crustaceo Famiglia HQ**_

Tsuna arrived in the HQ of the said Family, only to be greeted by his ex-classmate—and fellow Famiglia Boss, Tonma Alexei AKA Alexei Aragosta.

"Welcome to our head—" Alexei stopped mid-greeting when he faced Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna..."

'I knew it…' Tsuna thought.

"Dame-Tsuna… what are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet with the Boss of Vongola today. What are you doing in Italy, anyway?" Alexei asked.

Suddenly, a pineapple-headed person appeared out of the mist. "Kufufu. Dumbheaded lobster, I suggest you not insult Tsunayoshi-kun here."

"Huh?" Alexei questioned.

"Hn, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari called. It's like he appeared randomly because he didn't make a single sound up till now.

"H-hai, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Get on with the meeting already." Hibari ordered him.

"H-hai, Hibari-san." Tsuna could only say "Yes" to his Cloud Guardian, but before he could tell Alexei anything, Mukuro spoke.

"Kufufu. You really are a dumbhead. Why would we come here if not for the meeting? Isn't that right, Hibari Kyoya?"Mukuro shot at Alexei before facing Hibari.

"Hn. The pineapple is right. If it wasn't for this meeting, we would be dealing with other important matters. Now, get on with it or I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated, tonfas ready, and Tsuna could only sigh.

"W-w-wait a minute, Hibari-san! Why are you even here in Italy? Don't tell me you people are—" Alexei didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, again.

"Yes. I'm Vongola Decimo, and these are my Cloud and Mist Guardians, Hibari-san and Mukuro." Tsuna finally introduced.

"What? I don't believe it! What, How—" Alexei complained—but everyone just _loves_ to cut him off.

"Are you going to let us in and start the meeting, or are we going to tell Varia or Reborn you declined, Lobster? Kufufu, maybe I should tell Byakuran or Giotto all you said?" Mukuro told Alexei.

"Mukuro, let's not resort to violence, please…" he asked of his Mist Guardian, with a puppy face. I mean, WHO CAN RESIST HIS CUTE FACE!?

Well, looks like Mukuro can. He simply looked away.

"Hibari-san, why don't you have a spar with Mukuro?" Tsuna asked Hibari, who was suddenly interested. "It's fine as long as the whole place is still _intact_." Tsuna told him with a sickening sweet (and not to mention _cute and creepy_) smile on his face. Reborn's personality must have rubbed off on him.

"Okay." Hibari replied with a smile, a creepy one, and immediately attacked Mukuro.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro had no choice but to play along.

"Okay then, Alexei. Since those two are gone, shall we start the meeting? Oh, me and Vongola won't take responsibility on any damages caused by my two _lovely _Guardians." Tsuna asked Alexei, smile still plastered on his face.

"Y-yeah. Come on, it's this way." Alexei said as he led the way. 'He embarrassed me. I'll have him pay!' Alexei thought, to where this came from, possibly his _**dumb head**_.

'This is gonna be a _long _meeting.' Tsuna thought and sighed.

And so, they did what they do on meetings. They talked and talked and well, talked. All on the same subject until a maid came by and offered them all tea. Alexei and the Crustaceo members present had crustacean designs on their teacups while Tsuna's had clams on it.

Tsuna drank his tea, noting that it was… Earl Gray? Oolong? The flavor isn't clear. He also noted that nobody else drank their tea.

_**(A/N: Please hold anything you can crush because the dumb-head will be offensive to our sweet Tsu-kun.)**_

When Tsuna put his tea back on the table, Alexei suddenly spoke.

"Y'know, I keep on wondering, '_How did Dame-Tsuna become Vongola Decimo?' _I mean, when we were in middle school, he failed all his tests miserably and always tripped where ever he went. It's a big shock, really." Alexei mocked.

Tsuna felt offended and insulted._ 'If only you knew, Reborn just told me to act no-good so that people won't find any interest in me and dig in info about me. Uncle Giotto just had to make me a candidate for Decimo, and look at me now… Wait, I know this, but why do I feel like arrows have hit me?'_

"Is that true?" A random guy with them asked.

"Yes, it's all true. Sawada Tsunayoshi, when were in middle school, confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko in his underwear, total perv." Alexei continued his little **(A/N: I wanna tell you, Alexei, that's SUICIDAL!)** story.

"Eh?" was the reaction of the other Crustacei. **(A/N: I'll refer to the members of the Crustaceo Famiglia as 'crustacei' or 'crustaceans' now.)**

Tsuna sulked, though this was unnoticed by the crustaceans.

"In Physical Education, he always placed last in anything and everything. In Home Economics, he cut his sleeve and sewed a pillow to his vest." Alexei continued his insulting. By now, Tsuna had enough embarrassment. He opened his phone and dialed someone. "Hibari-san?" he whispered in the lowest voice possible, but was still heard by Kyouya.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

"Have you left it crumbling?"

A different voice answered. "Kufufu, dusted well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Just make sure the damage is big and it will be hard to clean up."

"Kufufu~ Of course~" Mukuro hummed from his end.

Tsuna ended the call. Despite that little evil genius in the back of his mind, he was embarrassed and wanted to go out now.

_**With Mukuro and Kyouya~**_

There were ruins on the Crustaceo Famiglia's courtyard. Ruins just newly built by our favorite Guardians of Decimo.

What's better to see is Kyouya smirking contentedly and Mukuro's laughing.

That's right. They destroyed it on purpose. Now, an illusion covered the ruins and pictured the place not damaged.

_**Back to Tsuna and Lobster Alexei~**_

Tsuna stood up from his place, his bangs covering his eyes. "I-I'm not feeling so well. I'll just come back here and we'll finish this talk some other time…" he said and left the room, not caring if they replied or not.

He made his way out the mansion, to see Mukuro and Kyouya waiting on the Limo.

"I don't feel well…" He muttered to himself as he entered the Limo and they took off.

Tsuna didn't speak a word during the trip, all while the two with him were having a glaring contest.

When they reached the mansion, it was already nighttime, so he just headed to his office. **(A/N: Insert Misa's flashback here.)**

_**Flashback |End.**_

Tsuna finished eating breakfast and said he'd go do the mountain of paperwork in his office and left.

Byakuran was smiling creepily while torturing a marshmallow, Shoichi was fiddling with a screwdriver with a pissed look on his face, Chrome was stabbing the table with her trident, Squalo was fully tied up (so that he doesn't destroy anything) and Reborn was emitting a scary aura after Tsuna finished his flashback with the sentence _"No, Mukuro and Hibari-san didn't even notice I felt sick, they were having a glaring contest."_.

"Now, let's go back and tell the others what we've found out." Reborn said as he jumped on Chrome's shoulder.

* * *

**Living Room~**

They already told the others what Tsuna said had happened yesterday. Afterwards, glares were sent to Kyouya and Mukuro's direction.

"Mukuro-chan, you're pathetic to not notice Tsunayoshi-kun looked sick." Byakuran taunted.

"So it was your fault, huh?" Lal said and glared needles at the two.

"And wasn't it Kyouya and Mukuro who actually called us in the first place?" Dino shot at them.

"If Tsuna-kun drank poison, I'll smash your faces to the ground along with Alexei." Enma warned.

"…" Hibari and Mukuro could not say anything. One thing for sure is that they're in trouble.

_**Chapter end~**_

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest one I've made in my whole life…**

**Guys, thank you for the views, favorites, follows and reviews, but sad to say, this is probably the last of my updates since I will be busy for school which is starting this June 5 and I've sadly lost interest. So this is placed on a hiatus, if you have ways to kill Alexei—the more violent the more fun—please still mention it in a review, and maybe—just maybe—I might find interest and decide to continue… If that's possible since I hear the teachers for this SY are the most strict and scary of the whole department. Wish me luck. Once again, I'm really sorry, goodbye for now.**

**Rei, out.**


	4. The 1st Day of Torture - Planning

**A/N: I decided to update… After some inspiration (read: violent ways to torture Alexei) from my dear reviewers. Sorry if they are OOC...**

**Oh, there's an omake for this chapter. It's about what happened to Tsuna's classmates who bullied him in middle school after Setsuna transferred. Credits to Alice39 for the idea of an omake, to detrametal for the worms (you'll know later. *wink*), to Maruki Shitoichi for the light bulb (my brain started to work again after seeing a new review with a torture suggestion.)**

**Dudes, wish me luck. School starts… tomorrow.**

**P.S. Wish me luck.**

**Then, I guess I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, expect Reborn's personality to rub off on Tsuna.**

**Chapter 4: The 1****st**** Day of Torture—Planning.**

* * *

"… What do you have to say for yourselves, Hibari-kun, Mukuro-kun?" Giotto asked them, smiling creepily and emitting a dark aura.

"… The Herbivore looked well during the ride back, so I didn't bother."

"… I wasn't facing Tsunayoshi during the ride."

Most people present were already preparing to start off with these two, all when Fuuta spoke.

"THAT'S IT!" The child beamed.

"What's it?" They all asked him in unison.

"I have a plan!" He answered.

"What plan are you talking about, Fuuta?" Reborn asked.

"Here's my plan…" Fuuta said in an evil manner. "I-pin and I meet Dumb-head(Alexei) and his men. I-pin will ask me what Dumb-head's top 100 failures are. After I finish—Alexei will be so embarrassed in front of his subordinates—and Hibari-san and Alaude-san enter, making I-pin blush and go around in circles—Pinzu Time Bomb activated and on countdown. As if I didn't know that would happen, I throw the book on Alexei's head in fake shock—and that will cause him to be unconscious, I'll hand I-pin to him, and me, Hibari-san and Alaude-san go out to safe distance as the Pinzu Time Bomb explodes. I-pin comes out well, and Alexei will receive a one-time fast-healing remedy from us so that he'll be good when the next plan is made."

"Fuuta…." Gokudera's voice trailed off.

"Good plan, Fuuta. But why would they agree to meet you?" Reborn asked.

"Um… I don't know." Fuuta answered honestly.

"Hn. What about _her _then?" Alaude said, looking at Misa.

They all followed his gaze on Misa.

Misa looked back at them in terror, and sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But let's do it tomorrow. Somebody get I-pin here, then the rest go to your guest rooms and rest or plan up something in there."

"Okay." They agreed.

"Oh, another thing. If _anything_ is _damaged _or _destroyed_ in your guest rooms, you _WILL _pay for it, whether you like it or not." Misa stated.

"Bianca-san, can you please take them to their guest rooms? You are free to be violent on them if they destroy a part of the mansion along the way." She called the head maid and gave her instructions, to which she abided. Bianca gestured for the guests to follow, which they did, except for Fran, since he arrived two days ago, for reasons unknown.

And so, left in the Living Room were Misa, Fran, and the Vongola Guardians. It's punishment time.

"Nee, Hibari, Mukuro, what will we do with you?" Misa asked sadistically, with a matching sadistic smile on her face. She cracked her knuckles for effect.

"WHY DID YOU IGNORE SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei asked, pointing an accusing finger to the two, though I'm not sure if he's still on the same topic.

"I should blow your heads off." Gokudera said, dynamites in hand.

"Let's play some catch." Yamamoto inquired to Hibari and Mukuro, as he slung his arms around their shoulders, grinning. I think we all know that Yamamoto has a deadly throw, do we?

Hibari yanked Yamamoto's arm away from his shoulder, and so did Mukuro.

"I'll go get I-pin." The both of them stood up and said in unison.

"No, no. Chrome-chan will do that, right, Chrome-chan?" Misa faced Chrome with a smile.

Chrome nodded and faded to the mist to get I-pin here.

I think Lambo deserves some attention, ne? And so, Lambo woke up from his nap.

"Nani, nani? I-pin's coming over? She's gonna help us kill the food?" Lambo asked.

"K-kill the food? If that's your way of putting it, then yes, Lambo." Misa answered, her sweat dropping.

* * *

The 1st Guest Suite: Bianchi, Fuuta, Lal Mirch, Reborn, Dino, Enma

"Kozato, help me out with my plan." Bianchi suddenly said and looked at Enma.

"B-Bianchi-san, right? Why, then? What's your plan?" Enma asked.

"Hm… We need a mist user." Bianchi muttered.

"Eh?"

"Bianchi-nee, what are you planning?" Fuuta asked.

"Sou. You should tell us." Lal nodded in agreement.

Reborn, who just whacked Dino unconscious with his Leon-hammer, faced Bianchi as well, looking for an answer.

"Me, with a mist user, will trap Alexei when he's out of his house. When nobody else is around, Kozato, with his control over gravity, will force Alexei to go down in the hole we'd dig up—filled with all sorts of worms, but of course, not deadly—then harden the earth so that he won't be able to get out. I will go to him in a disguise, try 'help' him, but then say I can't, so just feed him my poison cooking—masked to look like normal cooking. We take him out of the hole after 6 hours." Bianchi told her roomies her plan.

"It's good enough." Lal stated. "But then, what will me, Dino and Reborn do?"

Bianchi, Fuuta and Enma shrugged.

* * *

The 2nd Guest Suite: The Varia

"VOOI! S***TY BOSS! WHAT WILL WE DO!?" Squalo said—no, yelled at his Boss.

"Beat him dead." Xanxus replied.

"Oh! What about my plan?~" Lussuria suddenly said.

"Ushishishi. The prince already has a plan and will not participate in yours." Bel laughed. _'Ushishishishi. I am a genius. I'll chase froggy around the Lobster guy, pretending to aim for froggy, but actually aiming and hitting him instead. Ushishishishi…'_ Bel thought. "Hm? Then I guess I'll also hit froggy once-in-a-while." He muttered.

"VOOOIIIII! LUSSURIA, WHAT PLAN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"If ever the Alexei guy goes to a mall, I'll use him as a life-sized mannequin and make him pay for all the things I buy but I won't give those stuff to him and instead give them to Levi… Ohohohoh!" Lussuria laughed at his genius.

"Then, Bossu, if the kid comes to me about his items, I'll hit him with my invincible attack!" Levi said, though only Lussuria heard him.

What are you guys gonna do, Squalo, Xanxus?

* * *

The 3rd Guest Suite: The Neo-Primo Generation

All of them were seated in a couch, well, except for Alaude and Daemon, who were seated in other individual chairs.

They—except for Alaude and Daemon—were thinking. What should they do to Alexei?

Giotto, G., Asari, Knuckle and Lampo looked up at each other, probably thinking the same.

"You guys don't have a plan, am I right?" Lampo asked them.

The three flinched.

"Maa, Knuckle could just yell at full volume in front of him…" Asari recommended.

"Of course he could, he does that to everyone." G. stated.

Giotto looked at his Guardians. "What will you guys do?"

"I'll just trap and torture him in illusions, nufufufufu~" Daemon answered.

"Hn, I'll interrogate him painfully." Alaude stated.

"Lampo?" Gioto asked.

"I'll just put electricity traps in his surroundings." Lampo shrugged.

"So… G.? Asari?" He glanced his two guardians.

"You just don't have one yet." G stated.

So, G., Giotto, Asari, what do you plan on doing?

* * *

The 4th Guest Suite: The Real Funeral Wreaths, Byakuran, Irie Shoichi, Spanner

"So… What will we do again, Sho-kun?" Byakuran asked Shoichi.

"Byakuran-san, not we, but only me and Spanner. You and the Real Wuneral Wreaths should make your own plans, Byakuran-san."

"Sho-kun, so mean~" Byakuran pouted. He faced Kikyo. "Kikyo, what will we do?"

"I will just hang him in vines, Byakuran-sama. What will you and the others do?" He asked.

"Kikyo too…" Byakuran pouted again. "Zakuro, Bluebell, Daisy, Torikabuto, do you have any ideas?"

Three of four shook their heads. "Byakuran-sama, I will just drop amphibians and reptiles on him." Daisy answered.

"Ah, Sho-kun, can you tell me what you and Spanner-kun will do?" Byakuran asked the mechanic.

"Hm? Me and Spanner will hack the Crustaceo systems and make them look at their Boss' failures in videos." Shoichi said, a smirk visible on his face.

"Oh…" Byakuran just stared at his best friend.

Find a plan, Byakuran, Zakuro, Bluebell, Torikabuto.

* * *

Back to the Living Room~

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-senpai, Hibari, Mukuro, Fran, Lambo, have any of you made a plan yet?" Misa asked.

"Ahahah~ I'll play catch with him!" Yamamoto said smiling.

"I'll bite him to death." Hibari stated, back to his normal self.

"Kufufufu~ I'll play with his mind." Mukuro smirked.

"I'll insult him to death, Sawada-san." Fran told Misa.

"I'M NOT SAWADA!" Misa yelled at him.

"She's right, froggy! She isn't married to Jyuudaime and will never!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"So, Gokudera-kun, what will you do? It must not be at all too explosive and too flashy." Misa asked him.

He paused.

"Sasagawa-senpai?" Misa asked. Ryohei froze.

"Then, why don't the both of you do Tsuna-kun's paperwork for him? He needs to relax. I'll take him out, and make sure Alexei is behind us, fuming. If I do sweet things, Alexei will be jealous, right?" Misa asked.

All of them stared at her.

"Hm, I might get Tsuna-kun back to normal too. Jaa, I'll change clothes then get Tsuna-kun~" Misa said in a happy, sing-song manner. She practically skipped out on them.

Back to Squalo.

Squalo banged open the door to The Neo-Primo Family's room.

"VOOIII! KNUCKLE! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PLAN ALREADY!?"

The said man flinched at the volume. "Squalo, it isn't good to curse TO THE MAX! And… I STILL HAVE NO PLAN TO THE MAX!"

"THEN LET'S PLAN TOGETHER! LET'S KILL THE LOBSTER'S EARDRUMS WITH THAT SASAGAWA BRAT!"

"THAT'S A GOOD PLAN TO THE MAX!"

And so, both loud men went to Sasagawa Ryohei.

"SUN BRAT/SASAGAWA!" (Squalo/Knuckle)

"WHAT IS IT TO THE EXTREME!?"

"ASSIST OUR PLAN!" (Squalo)

"WHAT PLAN TO THE EXTREME!?"

"WE'LL MAKE HIM DEAF TO THE MAX!" (Knuckle)

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD PLAN TO THE EXTREME! I'LL JOIN YOU!"

"Octopus-head! I'll leave Sawada's paperwork to you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei added

The people around them could only cover their precious ears, and Gokudera paled and fainted.

And so, Team Squalo-Knuckle-Ryohei has been formed.

**Chapter Proper, End.**

* * *

**Omake 1: When Misaki Setsuna Transferred to Class 2-A.**

It was a normal day today. The usual cycle began. Tsuna wakes up by Reborn's mallet, changes quickly, eats breakfast in a blur, gets accompanied to school by Gokudera and Yamamoto, nearly gets bitten to death by Hibari, all is normal. Well, all until Nezu spoke.

"We have a new student today. She is from Italy."

The class started to murmur.

'_Italy? Who is it this time? And wait, this person could be related to the Mafia!' _Tsuna thought, dread visible in his face.

"Please come in." Nezu told the transferee.

"Ah, hai." A new voice spoke from outside the classroom.

"A girl?" Tsuna muttered.

"Sounds so, Tsuna-kun." Enma whispered from beside him.

The transferee walked in front of the class. She has shoulder-length, messy brown hair and warm brown eyes, and was as tall as Tsuna.

'_Hm? Have I met her before?'_ Tsuna thought.

"I'm Misaki Setsuna, please call me Tsuna or Misa. I was born here in Namimori but was raised in Italy because my parents' job was there. I just came back here and I hope we all get along. Especially the two Decimos." She introduced herself.

Enma and Tsuna flinched.

"Misaki-san, please sit in front of Kozato. Kozato, raise your hand." Nezu ordered. Enma did so.

**Time-skip: Lunch**

The lunch bell finally rang. Misaki immediately stood up and smiled at the two Bosses.

"Nice to finally meet the both of you, Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun."

"E-Eh!? You know us!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oi, don't get too close with Jyuudaime!" Gokudera warned the girl.

"A-ano, Misa-san, why do you know us?" Enma asked.

"Hn? I'm assigned, Enma-kun." She answered smiling, showing Enma a ring with an orange gem, putting it on her finger and lighting it up with flames of the same color.

"Sky Flame!? Then, you're a Famiglia Boss!?" Gokudera asked, quite… straightforward.

"_Was to be_ a Famiglia Boss, not _is_, Gokudera-kun." She corrected.

Yamamoto, who was sleeping in his desk behind Tsuna finally woke up. "Was? What's going on?" He asked.

Gokudera started to argue with him."It's your fault for sleeping, Baseball-freak!" and so, these two fade in the background.

"Misa-san, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, when I was 6 years old, my Family got attacked. We were destroyed, well, there are a few remnants, and we're on the Vongola now." Misa explained.

"Then, Misa-san, why did you come here?" Enma asked.

"Nono-san asked me to. He asked me to form a Family—or better said, a team."

"Team?" The two Decimos asked.

"Sou. Project Valkyrie: a team of Mafiosi from Families of the Vongola Alliance that are... now non-exsitent, for short: dissolved."

"Um, why 'Valkyrie' of all names?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, we're all going to be girls." Misa explained with a smile.

"Oi, why were you sent to Namimori then?" Gokudera asked the girl.

"Well, Nono-san said they're within this area…" She explained.

Some boys suddenly entered the class. It seems that they look like bullies.

"Oh, what's Dame-Tsuna and Loser-Enma doing with the girl?" Boy 1 started.

"Who knows, maybe she takes pity on them." Boy 2 stated.

"Yeah, after all, it's not like she would fall in love with any of them, they _are _no-good losers after all."Boy 3 added, and the three laughed.

Misaki faced the two Bosses. "Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun, you were being bullied?" She asked in a different tone.

The temperature of the room felt like it dropped a good 10 degrees.

The two Bosses nodded, shaking.

Misaki smiled. "Then, I will let them feel what they have been doing to you, all right?" She picked up a book and a permanent marker.

The three bullies froze.

"Don't you _ever, ever_ dare bully Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun." She said as she raised her tools.

_**K-pow!**_

5 minutes later, 3 boys were hanging from the rooftop of the school in a net, with bruises, bumps and marker drawings around them. Said marker drawings proved hard to erase.

Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera all looked at Misaki.

"Now, I dare them bully our two cute and good-willed Bosses." She said smiling, with her arms hooked on Tsuna and Enma.

"Woman, don't get close to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ahaha~ Gokudera, she just wants to be friends with them, what's wrong with that?" Yamamoto laughed and placed an arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

**Omake 1: End.**

* * *

**A/N: School starts tomorrow… *doom corner* …so I won't be able to update as quick as possible anymore…**


End file.
